life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-34419070-20180129115058
This is the nicest way I can say this.. because I started to get tired of this... Seems like you are not even bothering yourself to reading my post,evidences,claims considering you keep re-repeating the same stuff. DONTNOD's timestream photos AREN'T my assumption. Season 1 overall, isn't my assumption (Please learn what's assumption means first.. )From what the game presented you, they were meant to be chronological. 'Let me explain this further: this was their intention while they were making that game at least,whether if it was messy or not. For example, there was a reason why October 5th's photo changed with alternate course of October 5th, same with the other rest. If you pay attention to the game, you'll find out these anyway. But if you disregard this, then you disregard whatever DONTNOD was trying to tell you. Plus, DONTNOD confirmed that timestream photos meant to show course of events with their paralels. They didn't need to show dates exactly but course of events changed with their paralels. So why is it hard for you to understand that? This is not an assumption. S1 is our evidence. Even deck9 doesn't deny this and doesn't say ''eh timestream photos don't matter ... Am I the one who is taking things out-of-the-context, even though I asked him questions and I got approval from him? Hah. 'After he approved me about whatever I was saying is true, I said, there is nothing wrong with Deck9's changing things for the timeline's sake,since DONTNOD never planned prequel for this series (I had to cut this lines from there because I promised him that I won't share that further) and his answer was starting with ''cool cool' (as you see from there) and with deck9 and DONTNOD they had to change stuff such as Victoria's age etc. '''So he approved me in every way. However, you are ignoring this again and again. MANY times I proved you that how expulsion date is changed by giving example of events in-game. And every single time you are quoting me same ''hurr james's dialogue are added, they fixed inconsistency while,again, I gave you many reasons that he can't even help her (even in a scenario where you end up bad terms with him it gets doomed) and again, this was got approved by Toby either. 'When she got suspended for example, James doesn't even say that word. Now... If you are caring about evidences this much and claim that my evidences are just ''doubt then answer these: 'S1 school sheet says, Chloe got involved with suspension which includes graffities in parking lot and she even had a police record. (prior to this though, there was no mention for earlier potential suspension/expulsion in her file). So let's say, she got suspended prior to BtS events, then why the hell this never got mentioned,and Principal called us out or even we didnt see this any file/monologue? Since that was a serious suspension, there's no way Wells would give her another chance to get suspended,and he'd automatically expel her either (considering how sensitive he was after escaping from the school) Also this suspension (which got mentioned in s1 file) is not a simple suspension, we are talking about ''having police record. Or let's say, this suspension happened after she got brought back to the blackwell , then why the hell her S1 character sheet didn't record her previous (potential bts indications;suspension(James never made comment at suspension,pay attention) expulsion) on her school file? 'See? The more you ask questions, the more it brings inconsistencies between two game. Not only that, in every scenario after BtS, after having heavy punishment, Chloe fills the bathroom with graffities. So P. Wells would forgive her for it? Nope,not after that disciplinary indication. And you think devs put that scene for nothing? Nope. And in my conversation with Toby, he agreed with everything I said about it (even with the part with James), so in BtS in every way Chloe needs to get expelled permanently. And nothing in BtS indicates that she returned to Blackwell, this is also where developer approved me. As you can see, everything that gone so far in-game also proved me right. 3 year compilation at the end (no matter what you chose, nothing indicated that Chloe returned to blackwell) also proves me right. If you keep repeat ''givemeevidence again I'll throw up. I have conversation with developer, I have evidences from games... If you can prove it otherwise with evidences then I'm waiting. --- I backfired myself? How so. I've never disagreed with Deck9's changing/fixing things so far. I seriously started to think that if you have reading issues, or I guess it's natural for you to taking things out of the context. Simple as that: retcon is attempt to changing/fixing some information from first/original story. This can be made with good intention, and well presented. But it wouldn't change the fact that info got changed --- hence why people have freedom to call it as inconsistency, because it's true. And while you are looking for inconsistencies, it's reasonable to compare both stories and take consider the first story. You cannot disregard original developers' info while observing inconsistencies between two story -- you have to compare both. But of course, we have to rely on Deck9's fixed infos since their game focused on Chloe's life and made fixations. However, Dontnod's date was messy and they had to change for the sake of prequel's plot. (since again, Dontnod planned to have Rachel and Chloe meet in 2011 at the veeery start of their game)